


Sugar Cookies

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas with Bucky, F/M, Fluff, cookie baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Bucky doesn't know a lot about baking but he wants to spend some time with his girl.





	Sugar Cookies

Bucky insisted that he wanted to help you with the Christmas cookie baking this year. He wasn’t keen on these Christmas traditions at first, but when he saw how excited you were and if that meant he could spend some time with you doing something together even if it was only baking, he wanted to do that.

“You need to put your back into it, sweetheart.” Bucky said smiling when you started rolling the dough but it was too firm because you didn’t let it rest long enough in the room temperature for it to soften up so it didn’t roll much.

“Look who’s suddenly an expert in cookie making.” You chuckled looking up at him.

“Let me help you.” He walked behind you placing his hands on top of yours on the rolling pin and started rolling it. “I think we need more flour.” He said reaching a hand full of flour from the bag and sprinkled it over the board.

“I think that’s a bit much.”

“No, it’s not. I’m an expert, remember?” He laughed poking the tip of your nose with his flour-covered finger.

“Bucky!” You protested turning away from his hand.

With every roll forward he would press his crotch against your butt. “See, this is much better.” He whispered in your ear.

“Yeah, definitely.” You laughed. “I think this is good enough, we can start cutting cookies.”

“Alright.” He moved away from you spanking your butt. “This is going great.”

“If by great you mean covering me in flour then yes.”

Bucky laughed at that, you weren’t wrong. Yours and Bucky’s clothes were covered in flour from earlier when you were making the dough from scratch that somehow turned into a flour fight.

When the first cookies were baking Bucky helped with the rest of the cookie cutting and cleaning up the kitchen.

The first batch was already out of the oven sitting on the cooling racks cooling down. You placed the last cookie batch in the oven turning on the timer and leaned against the counter smiling at Bucky who followed your every move leaning over the table on his elbows. He smiled straightening up and slowly walked to you pinning you against the marble counter. Inching closer to you wanting to kiss you. He was just inches away from your lips when you placed a cookie between the two of you smiling. “We need to taste this.”

“If you say so.” He bit off half of the cookie tasting it. “It’s very sweet.”

“That’s why they’re called sugar cookies.” You laughed eating the other half of the cookie. “We did good.”

He started liking all these Christmas traditions. He liked the way you looked right now, how happy you were, how your clothes and hair were covered in flour, mostly because of him.

Bucky stepped even closer. “Absolutely irresistible.” He whispered before kissing you and hoisting you on top of the counter, stepping between your legs. You placed your hands on his broad shoulders.

“The cookies.” You mumble between kisses fearing they may burn, not wanting to make another portion.

“They’re baking, we have ten minutes for some kissin and some lovin.” He pulled away smiling with that smile that makes your knees weak. Good thing you were already sitting.

“Ten minutes.” You pulled him closer to your lips for a sweet kiss that quickly turns into more heated one. His hands were firmly planted on your waist. A low growl escapes his lips when you move your hands in his hair tugging at his long locks.

“I smell cookies.” Sam appears out of nowhere but stops when he sees you two. “In the kitchen, seriously, out of all the places? Could you not make out where I eat?” He complains walking away.

You both laugh about getting caught and continue your activities until Sam returns again. “Are you still making out?” He asks with a palm over his eyes. “You know what don’t even bother to reply.” He continues blindly walking around the kitchen his other hand stretched in front of him.

“Sam, what are you doing?” Bucky asks with furrowed brows.

“I’m not looking you two can do whatever the hell you want I’ll just take some cookies and I’m outta here.” He bumps into the table.

“You can look.” Bucky said hoping he would quickly go away.

“Are you naked? Is Y/n naked?” He asks. “I don’t want to see that.”

Bucky rolls his eyes head falling on your shoulder. “What did I ever do to deserve this.” He huffs frustrated.

“No, we’re not.” You said patting his head comfortingly.

“Really?” Sam doubts.

“Wilson, just take the damn cookies and get out of here, we have a time limit here!” Bucky snaps shouting at his friend for him to move faster.

“Okay, okay no need jell, jeez.” Sam chuckled at his impatience quickly taking the cookies and going away.

“You’re mean.” You said to Bucky after Sam was out of the kitchen.

“Am not.” He pouted. “He was stretching time and we don’t have it. Now, where were we?” He asked with a playful smile leaning in to capture your lips once again. As soon as he did it the timer rung signaling that cookies were done.

“Noo!” Bucky cried out. “Why does universe hate me for wanting to spend some quality time with my girl?”

“Universe doesn’t hate you.” You hopped off the counter going to get the cookies out of the oven. “Look at it from the bright side.”

“And that would be…?” Bucky leaned against the table crossing his hands, watching you. “We have the rest of night to our selves?” He asked hopefully.

“No, but we have free time before we can decorate the cookies.” You said placing the tray on top of the oven.

“Wait.” He looked confused. “We also need to decorate them?”

“Yes,” You laughed pecking his cheek. “Come on we need to think of the patterns.” You took his hand leading him away.

“Can’t we just leave them like they are? No one cares how they look. Sam will eat them either way decorated or not.”

“No, we need to make them cute, it’s Christmas.” You said walking in front of him.

“You know what’s cute?” He asked with a smirk evident in his voice.

“What?”

“You.” He said looking at his flour handprint on your backside that he left there earlier.

“And what’s so cute about me?” You asked reaching your room, turning around to face him.

“Where do I even begin?” Bucky stepped closer brushing away hair strand from your face. “Your smile is cute, your butt is really cute and that you are covered in flour because of me and you are not mad about it. That we both probably need a shower right now and hopefully you’ll let me join you.”

“Oh, we definitely need a shower. I mean look at me. And you, you have flour in your hair.” You opened the doors to your room.

“Does that mean I can join you?”

“In the shower?” He teased you all night you can have a little fun teasing him too.

“Yes.” He nodded.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” You pretended to think about it stepping closer to him sliding your hands up his chest.

“Enough with the teasing Doll.” He pulled you to him by your waist, kissing you his hands slid down behind your thighs lifting you up, making you wrap your legs around him. Bucky walked into the room kicking the door closed behind him.

Cookies will have to wait a little longer.


End file.
